The Napoleon of Crime
by StrangeBlaze
Summary: a Series of Drabbles involving Professor James Moriarty, criminal mastermind, for LiveJournal's stories100 community.
1. 001 Beginnings

001 Beginnings

"I-I'm sorry, Professor," The lackey stammered, afraid to look up at the man sitting behind the desk.

"I take it that you have failed?" the voice replied, with reptilian calm.

"Yessir. The coppers was tipped off, they was. Some bleedin' detective chap. Disguised as a fisherman, he was. Dunno how he did it. But he knew exactly which dock we was bringing the goods to. I got away, but they got almost all our boys."

The anger simmered beneath the voice's unnatural calm. "I do not suppose you heard his _name_ before you took flight?"

"I did, sir: Sherlock Holmes."


	2. 021 Friends

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes

Title:

Characters/pairing: Professor Moriarty

Prompt: 021 Friends

Word Count: 100

Rating: PG

Summary: Moriarty and Moran.

Author's Notes: I love Les Klinger.

He was grinning beneath that rather odious mustache. He thought it made him look sinister, like the Great White Hunter that he was, but the Professor could scarcely look at him sometimes. It reminded him of some sort of limp, dead rodent perched above the man's lip.

"It uses condensed air to propel the bullet, sir," Moran said.

Moriarty set the air-gun down upon his desk and smiled.


	3. 022 Enemies

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Title: "The Enemy"  
Characters/pairing: Professor James Moriarty  
Prompt: 022--Enemies  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG for themes.  
Summary: Reichenbach. I took a guess at Moriarty's age. I couldn't really find anything anywhere. If anybody has a better guess or a real problem with it I'll change it.

Moriarty looked at him. At Sherlock Holmes. Yes, that was his name, as awkward and unwieldy a moniker as it was. For so long, he'd just thought of him as "that man," and sometimes worse, when a foul temper struck him.

But now, at the penultimate moment, he regarded Holmes—really looked at him for the first time. Still a young man, really, handsome in his way—or would be if he didn't perpetually sport that look of arrogance and disdain, like he was a gift to the world. Moriarty knew it well. He'd worn it himself for sixty years.


	4. 023 Lovers

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Title: "Pretending"  
Characters/pairing: Professor James Moriarty  
Prompt: 023--Lovers  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG for themes.  
Summary: Moriarty and his wife, pre-Reichenbach. Original character alert! I believe Holmes states in VALL that Moriarty is unmarried. Let's "pretend" he was misinformed. (hey, it's fanfiction, I never said it was high art. And I don't wish to spoil Laurie R. King for you, but let's just say there's an idea there I really like...)

"James." She stood in the doorway in her corset and stockings, the tears already sliding down her face.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," he said, with as much softness as he could muster. "I have to go. I _must_. Don't you understand?"

"It's that…_detective…_isn't it?" she spat. "I _hate_ him."

He tried not to laugh as he caressed her face. She would not understand it. She was so beautiful, even after the child, and still young. There was hope he would come back, wasn't there?

He took her in his arms, buried his face in her hair. He would, at least, pretend.


	5. 024 Family

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes

Character/Pairing: Professor James Moriarty

Prompt: 024-- Family

Title: None

Words: 100

Rating: PG

Summary: Moriarty muses about his brothers.

Author's note: There was Professor James Moriarty and _Colonel _James Moriarty. I am going under the assumption that "James" was a family name and that they both had the same first name.

He often supposed that growing up with two younger brothers prepared him for positions of authority later in life. He was always their protector, their advocator, and occasionally their dictator. Robert, the youngest, was easy. He was too gentle, too slow, too much like their mother. James Walter was like him, and their father—a fighter, a leader, a natural-born soldier. Moriarty was not surprised when Walter became a colonel.

Neither of them was cut out for academia, nor for crime. Sometimes he felt guilty when he went home for Christmas. But there were 364 other days in a year.


	6. 028 Children

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes

Character/Pairing: Professor James Moriarty

Prompt: 028--Children

Title: None

Words: 100

Rating: G

Summary: Moriarty and his young daughter share a sweet moment.

"Papa, will you read me a story?"

"I'm sorry; I don't have time right now."

"But Papa, you never have time anymore." The little girl's eyes filled with tears.

Moriarty instantly felt guilty. How many times had _his_ father said the same words to him? He opened his arms to his daughter. "What would you like Papa to read to you?"

Her face lit up. She ran to her room and retrieved a dog-eared, much-thumbed _Beeton's Christmas Annual_.

He scowled. "You want to read that one _again_?"

"Please?"

He sighed, opened to "A Study in Scarlet," and began to read.


	7. 031 Respect

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Character/Pairing: Professor James Moriarty  
Prompt: 013 Respect  
Words: 100  
Rating: G  
Summary: _He is a man of good birth and excellent education, endowed by nature with a phenomenal mathematical faculty. At the age of twenty-one he wrote a treatise upon the binomial theorem, which has had a European vogue. On the strength of it he won the mathematical chair at one of our smaller universities, and had, to all appearances, a most brilliant career before him._ –Sherlock Holmes, "The Final Problem"

"It is unprecedented," the dean said. "However, I am confident you can handle the position, James. Not many twenty-one-year-olds have command of the concept of binomial theorem—I don't, myself."

Moriarty smiled politely at the man's idiotic chuckle. This pencil-pusher had probably been mopping floors when he was twenty-one. The young man's patience was wearing thin. "May I see my office, please?" he asked.

They walked down the hallway to a simple oak room with a desk, chair, and bookshelves. It was spartan, but it would suit his needs. For now.

"Thank you," Moriarty said, dismissing him.

"You're welcome, Professor."


	8. 033 Too Much

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Title:"The Slip"  
Characters/pairing: Professor James Moriarty  
Prompt: 033--Too Much  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Summary: _"I have been three times in his rooms, twice waiting for him under different pretexts and leaving before he came. Once--well, I can hardly tell about the once to an official detective. It was on the last occasion that I took the liberty of running over his papers..."_ Sherlock Holmes, The Valley of Fear

"What did you say his name was?" Moriarty asked.

"Altamont," Moran replied. "Though his accent _was_ thick…"

"What does he want?"

"He said something about your brother; a scandal at the railway—"

Moriarty bolted from the room, with Moran at his heels.

"Where did he go?"

"I-I don't know."

"What did he look like?"

Moran scowled. "He was tall, thin, had a good bit of nose on him—"

"_Him."_

Moran said, "No."

"It was _him_," Moriarty insisted.

"But—"

"Get out of my sight," the professor said quietly.

Moran nearly fell over himself as he fled the room.


	9. 034 Not Enough

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Title:"Breaking and Entering"  
Characters/pairing: Professor James Moriarty  
Prompt: 034- Not Enough  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Summary: _"I have been three times in his rooms, twice waiting for him under different pretexts and leaving before he came. Once--well, I can hardly tell about the once to an official detective. It was on the last occasion that I took the liberty of running over his papers..."_ Sherlock Holmes, The Valley of Fear

It was a rare thing for Sherlock Holmes to become nervous. When he did, he would break into a cold sweat. But he did not let it affect him. Particularly when he was breaking into the offices of criminal masterminds.

There had to be _something_ here. There was a Greuze hanging on the wall worth more than Watson's yearly salary. Yet—nothing. No evidence of any misconduct. Could he be wrong?

A noise in the darkened outer office sent him sprawling through the opened window, into the street and away. It took several moments to rein in his galloping heart.


	10. 041 Temptation

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Title: "Propositions"  
Characters/pairing: Professor James Moriarty  
Prompt: 041--Temptation  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG for themes.  
Summary: Reichenbach.

"No," Moriarty continued. "I know your mind. You will languish, into obscurity. The 'Great Detective,' overcome, beaten, a shell of his former self. I am the greatest problem you have ever faced, the _final_ problem, and without me, you are finished."

He could see the rage in the younger man's eyes. They were a lighter grey than his own; hooded, suspicious.

"That is why I have a proposition for you. Forget all this. Let us put it aside and be friends. Our two brains together—think of the possibilities! The whole of Europe—the world—could be at our feet!"


	11. 044 Bittersweet

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes

Character/Pairing: Professor James Moriarty

Prompt: 044--Bittersweet

Title: None

Words: 100

Rating: PG

Summary: Moriarty at Reichenbach.

Moriarty watched with apprehension as Watson followed the youth back down the mountain. He stayed hidden behind a boulder, but the man was so intent on his purpose, he needn't have worried. A good man, a loyal friend—but a better doctor.

The smell of the shag was faint at first, but grew stronger as he approached the Falls. "So it comes down to this," he said, and was given the small pleasure of startling the so-called "Great Detective."

"Shall we get to it?" the man asked.

_Such a shame_, Moriarty thought dryly. _I shall be so bored without him_.


	12. 052 Fire

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Title: "Intolerable"  
Characters/pairing: Professor James Moriarty  
Prompt: 052--Fire  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Summary: Moriarty and Moran plot, sinisterly.

"This is _intolerable!"_

"But how do you—"

"The window was ajar. It smells distinctly of shag in here, a tobacco I find abhorrent. I found three human _black_ hairs on my desk. What color is my hair?"

"Um, it's er, grey, sir—"

"What's more, my papers have been moved. Pay attention, Moran; you will _deduce_ these things for yourself. _He_ was here! He wanted me to know—else he would not have left so many easy clues. Well we will get him. We shall do something he does _not_ expect."

"What's that, sir?"

"Set fire to his rooms."


	13. 069 Thunder

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Title: "Stimulation"  
Characters/pairing: Professor James Moriarty  
Prompt: 069--Thunder  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG for themes.  
Summary: Reichenbach.

"How do you think this ends, my dear young fellow?" The professor sneered, shouting to be heard above the thunderous falls. "Yes, one of us will emerge victorious, and it will probably be you. You are certainly younger and stronger. But at what price?"

The detective laughed. "Do not worry for my immortal soul, sir. It is _you_ who have paved your road to damnation."

"Indeed. But what shall you do, when I, your greatest enemy, have gone? What will you turn to for...stimulation?"

The younger man did not even speculate upon how heknew. After all, he never guessed.


	14. 076 Grief

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Title: "Waiting"  
Characters/pairing: Professor James Moriarty  
Prompt: 076--Grief  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG for themes.  
Summary: Moriarty's wife, post-Reichenbach

She waited for days, and still there was no word. The little girl began to ask where her daddy was.

At last, a carriage. It was not James. She managed not to collapse as a tall, thin man with a hawkish nose came to the door, slowly removing his hat.

"Madame…" His face was gaunt, beaten. There were dark circles under his puffy eyes. "I am sorry."

"You knew him?"

"I—yes," the man said.

"Were you close?" she asked.

"Y-yes. Yes, we were."

She smiled briefly, squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she said, quietly. She turned and went inside.


	15. 078 Lies

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes

Character/Pairing: Professor James Moriarty

Prompt: 078--Lies

Title: None

Words: 100

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Moriarty encounters a familiar informant.

They have him in a white room. The only furniture is a chair and a table with a wobbly leg. Moriarty is pleased. He wants the weasel to be as uncomfortable as possible before he dies. He thrusts a pencil and paper at the man and tells him what to write.

"Your own cleverness gave you away," he says coldly, observing the man's shaking hands and sweaty brow. "'Porlock?'" Is that from Coleridge? Or just because it sounds like _his _name?"

Moriarty smiles, snake-like. "Yes, I have plans for _him_, too. Not that you will be here to observe them. _Write_."


	16. 082 Anger

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Title: "A Most Interesting Game"  
Characters/pairing: Professor James Moriarty  
Prompt: 082--Anger  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG for themes.  
Summary: Reichenbach.

He did think about it. Moriarty saw it flash in his eyes for a split second, then it was gone.

"I think not," the man said, coldly.

The professor nodded. He did not begrudge him. They had played a most interesting game. As much as he despised the man, he did admit a reluctant respect for him. He had not imagined that flash, or the man's balled-up fists and barely contained anger. He would not win here today; he knew that now. But he would make sure that the world, and especially Mr. Sherlock Holmes, never forgot Professor James Moriarty.


	17. 092 Freedom

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes

Characters/pairing: Professor Moriarty

Prompt: 092—Freedom

Word Count: 100

Rating: PG

Summary: Freedom from Moriarty is not what Holmes thought it would be.

He had been like this for over a week. Listless, bored, moping around our rooms like a shade, hardly eating, sleeping, or speaking.

"What is wrong?" I asked, glancing at his locked desk drawer. He had not had a client in weeks—no, months. It was not unreasonable of me to think that he had returned to some means of artificial stimulation.

He settled back in his chair, folded his legs beneath him, and turned to look at me. Then, he said the most shocking thing he'd said to me yet, in all our years of friendship.

"I miss Moriarty."


	18. 095 Triumph

Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Title: "Alone"  
Characters/pairing: Professor James Moriarty  
Prompt: 095--Triumph  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG for themes.  
Summary: Reichenbach. _"Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."_ --Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzche, by way of Alan Moore's Watchmen

He was dead. Professor Moriarty had gone over the Reichenbach Falls, clutching frantically at the edge, while Sherlock Holmes stood rooted to the spot. Not with triumph.

It was a feeling of…emptiness, almost akin to despair. Holmes, the "Great Detective", had just saved England from the greatest criminal mastermind she had ever seen.

He would go back, to Baker Street, to his cases and his clients, to his Persian slipper and his top hat, to the handsomes. To Watson. To the cocaine.

He looked around for a moment, alone with only the Falls. "I'm sorry, my dear fellow," he whispered.


End file.
